prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rashad Cameron
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | billed = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | trainer = | debut = February 26, 2000 | retired = }} Timothy Nelson (April 25, 1979) is an American professional wrestler. He currently performs for Combat Zone Wrestling under the ring names Sabian and BLK Jeez, where he was a founding member of BLK OUT with Ruckus. Professional wrestling career Debut Sabian made his debut on February 26, 2000. Only six months later, he won his first championship after defeating Insayashi for the Hybrid Pro Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Championship. Combat Zone Wrestling (2004–present) 2004–2005 After wrestling on the independent circuit for three years, Sabian made his Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) debut on May 4, 2004 in a victory over Sean Bishop. On June 12, Sabian joined Ruckus to form BLK OUT as they defeated Derek Frazier and Chri$ Ca$h to earn an opportunity at the CZW Tag Team Championship, which they won from the H8 Club (Nick Gage and Nate Hatred) later on in the night. On August 14, Eddie Kingston joined The BLKOUT as they defeated Gage, Hatred and Ca$h. On September 11, The BLKOUT retained their titles against The S.A.T. during the day show while wrestling the H8 Club to a no contest during the night show. On December 11, The BLKOUT (Sabian, Ruckus, Kingston and new member Jack Evans) lost the World Tag Team Titles in a Cage of Death to rival Chri$ Ca$h and his allies JC Bailey, Nate Webb and Sexxxy Eddy. Despite the title loss, Sabian rebounded and defeated Mike Quackenbush on April 2, 2005 to win the CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship, his first CZW singles title. Sabian would go on to hold the title until June 11, when he lost the title back to Quackenbush in a match also involving B-Boy. On July 9, The BLKOUT defeated B-Boy and their rivals Sexxxy Eddy and Nate Webb. On October 8, Sabian was unsuccessful in regaining the World Junior Heavyweight Title in a match involving the champion Derek Frazier, Heretic, Niles Young and Mike Quackenbush. On December 10, Sabian and Eddie Kingston lost to the Kings of Wrestling (Claudio Castagnoli and Chris Hero) in a match for the Kings' World Tag Team Titles. 2006–2007 Beginning in 2006, The BLKOUT gained revenge against the Kings by defeating them and Super Dragon on January 14 in a six-man tag team match. Less than a month later on February 11, Sabian won a gauntlet match to earn a shot the World Junior Heavyweight Title. Later in the night, Sabian faced Frazier for the title, but the match ended in a no-contest, resulting in the title being vacated. On March 11, Sabian was again unsuccessful in his bid for the title as Niles Young defeated him, Heretic, Cheech and Cloudy to win the title. On May 13, both Sabian and Ruckus entered the sixth annual Best of the Best tournament. After he and Matt Sydal defeated Sonjay Dutt in the first round, Sabian defeated Sydal in the quarterfinals to advance to the finals, where he faced Austin Aries, Claudio Castagnoli and fellow BLKOUT teammate and CZW Heavyweight Championship Ruckus, who defended the title earlier in the event twice. Ruckus managed to defeat Sabian, Aries and Castagnoli to retain his title for the third time that night and thus win the Best of the Best tournament. However, shortly after winning the tourney and retaining his title, Ruckus was challenged to an inpromptu match by Chris Hero, one half of The BLKOUT's rivals the Kings of Wrestling, who defeated him for the World Heavyweight Title. Despite the title loss, The BLKOUT recovered as Sabian and new member Robbie Merino defeated the Kings of Wrestling for the World Tag Team Titles. Less than a month later on December 11, The BLKOUT lost the titles to Dru Onyx and Rainman, who proclaimed that they were the "Original" Blackout. In response, Sabian teamed up with Ruckus instead of Merino and The BLKOUT defeated Onyx and Rainman on January 13 to reclaim the title belts. Over the next few months, The BLKOUT defeated several other teams in non-title matches before losing to Team AnDrew (Andy Sumner and Drew Gulak) in a non-title match on June 9. Team AnDrew continued their hunt for the World Tag Team Titles, including going to the point of interfering in a match between The BLKOUT and Niles Young and Derek Frazier on September 8. Later on in the night, Team AnDrew defeated The BLKOUT and Young and Frazier for the World Tag Team Titles. The feud between The BLKOUT and Team AnDrew expanded to include Young and Frazier and it intensified even further after Young defeated Sabian and Gulak in a three-way match on September 15. On October 13, Sabian defeated Cloudy before defeating Danny Havoc later on in the night to win the World Junior Heavyweight Title for the second time. 2007–2008 After winning the title, Sabian began a small feud with female wrestler LuFisto. On November 10, Sabian retained his title against LuFisto. On December 8, The BLKOUT was banned from ringside during Sabian's title rematch with LuFisto. After Sabian again retained his title, Sexxxy Eddy struck LuFisto with a steel chair and in response, Sabian attacked Eddy and hugged LuFisto as a sign of respect. On January 12, 2008, Sabian retained his World Junior Heavyweight Title against Azrael. On May 10, Sabian entered and won the eighth annual Best of the Best tournament after defeating Drake Younger, Bruce Maxwell and TJ Cannon in the first round, rival Drew Gulak in the quarterfinals and Chuck Taylor in the finals. Despite winning the tournament, Sabian would go on to lose the World Junior Heavyweight Title to Taylor in a title match shortly after the tournament. On October 11, Sabian and Ruckus defeated 2 Girls 1 Cup (Greg Excellent and Beef Wellington) to win their third World Tag Team Championship. On November 8, Sabian and Ruckus lost the titles back to 2 Girls 1 Cup. Chikara (2005–2007) On February 18, 2005, Sabian teamed up with Chikara wrestler Jigsaw as they entered the 2005 Tag World Grand Prix. After defeating Rorschach and Ravage in the first round, The Ring Crew Express (Dunn and Marcos) in the second round and Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher (the latter via disqualification) in the third round, Sabian and Jigsaw lost to Claudio Castagnoli and Arik Cannon, who would later go on to win the tournament. On March 18, Sabian teamed up with Jigsaw and Mike Quackenbush in a losing effort to the Kings of Wrestling (Castagnoli, Cannon and Chris Hero). The following day, Sabian made his Chikara singles debut in a loss to former ally Jigsaw. Sabian continued his singles run as he defeated Dr. Cheung in the first round of the Young Lions Cup before losing a six-way semi-finals match to Icarus also involving Cannon, Mickie Knuckles, Ricky Reyes and Rorschach. On July 24, Sabian gained revenge against the Kings as he, Eddie Kingston, Quackenbush and Equinox defeated the Kings and Team F.I.S.T. member Gran Akuma. Sabian returned to Chikara one year later on February 25, where he and Eddie Kingston defeated Ian Rotten and Mickie Knuckles in the first round of Chikara's tag team tournament before defeating Joker and Necro Butcher in the second round. Sabian and Kingston later lost to Team F.I.S.T. (Icarus and Gran Akuma) in the third round. In 2007, Sabian made more frequent appearances in Chikara, the first of which was a match in the first-ever King of Trios as The BLKOUT (Sabian, Joker and Ruckus) lost to Team TNA (Sonjay Dutt and The Motor City Machineguns) on February 17. On March 23, Sabian and Joker lost to 2.0 (Jagged and Shane Matthews) and the following day, Sabian, Kingston, Ruckus and Joker lost to Hallowicked and The Colony. On June 24, Sabian made his last appearance in Chikara as he and Ruckus gained revenge against The Colony by defeating them in a tag team match. WWE (2012) On the June 22, 2012 episode of SmackDown, Nelson made his WWE debut under the ring name Jared Wachtler as he and Jared Valencia lost to Ryback in a two-on-one handicap match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012) On the June 28, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, Nelson made Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut under the ring name Rashad Cameron, where he defeated Mason Andrews in an TNA X Division Championship tournament qualifying match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450° splash **''Black Jesus Stomp'' / BLK Jeez Stomp (Diving double foot stomp) **Tornado DDT *'Signature moves' **''Black Jesus Walks'' / BLK Jeez Walks (Inverted curb stomp) **Brainbuster **Corkscrew moonsault **Corner dropkick **Double foot stomp **Hammerlock DDT **Modified dragon sleeper **Multiple shoot kicks **Saito suplex **Senton **Sitout side powerslam **Split-legged moonsault, sometimes while springboarding onto an opponent on the outside **STF **Straight jacket double knee backbreaker **Suicide dive *'Managers' **Chrissy Rivera **Robby Mireno *'Nicknames' **"The Black Jesus" **"The BLK Jeez" **'"Killadel's Finest"' *'Entrance themes' **"Gasoline" by Meek Mill Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Ruckus (3), Robbie Mireno (1) and Joker (2) **Best of the Best 8 *'Dangerously Intense Wrestling' **DIW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Hybrid Pro Wrestling' **HPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ruckus *'Maven Bentley Association' **MBA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Eddie Kingston *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'466' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **UWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joker *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **ACPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **EWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWC (Vineland) Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile *Bodyslamming.com profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *CZW roster *Chikara roster Category:American wrestlers Category:MCW Cruiserweight champions Category:1979 births Category:2000 debuts Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Eastern Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Urban Wrestling Federation alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling current roster Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling current roster Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Living people Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling Triple Crown champions Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni